


It's Been Awhile

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bones is an assassin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk comes home to find a familiar assassin waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/). The challenge was to write a fic using something from [Damn You Autocorrect](http://www.damnyouautocorrect.com/) as inspiration. For this fic, I used [this](http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a261/swiftrayne/challenges/2013112686695500_zps57815094.jpg) as my prompt.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Kirk unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. It only took a moment for him to register that it was almost as cold inside as it was outside. He turned on the lights and checked the thermostat; it read fifty-two degrees and showed that the heat was supposed to be on.

“Don’t bother,” a familiar voice said from behind him.

James froze – thumb hovering over the console – before slowly turning around. Across the room, in James favorite chair, sat Leonard McCoy.

“It’s broken, I already checked.”

James gave the thermostat a brief glance before taking a few steps towards the man sitting in his chair. “It’s been a while,” he said, dropping his duffle bag carelessly to the floor.

McCoy’s nod was barely perceptible. “Almost seven months.”

Kirk mirrored his nod. “So… you here to kill me, _Bones_?”

Shortly after they’d first met – in trying to scare him – Leonard had told James that when he got rid of someone, no one would ever find even a trace of them… not even their bones. It should have scared James, but instead it made him laugh because it sounded like some sort of cliché movie line. He’d called him Bones ever since.

“I should,” Bones said with a chuckle. “It’s a wonder you’re still alive after all this time; somebody seems to want you dead every few months or so. And you’re worth a hell of a lot dead.”

James grinned and placed his hands on his hips. He knew good and well that the only reason he was still alive was because Bones was looking out for him, somehow making the hits go away… at least for a while. “But I’m worth even more to you alive.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” James grin faltered and Leonard couldn’t suppress the small, satisfied smile that spread across his lips. Cocky little shit.

James casually walked over to stand right in front of Bones, arms crossed over his chest. “Then why haven’t you killed me yet?”

“While I can’t say that you’re worth more alive,” Bones hooked his finger into the waistband of James’ jeans and pulled him down into his lap, “you are a hell of a lot more fun that way.”

James grinned. “Aww, I knew you cared Bones.”

Bones rolled his eyes as he slid his hands under James’ shirt to rest on the man’s hips. He did care, far more than he cared to admit to even himself, but he wasn’t about to tell James that. “You’re so warm.”

A shiver ran up Kirk’s spine from Bone’s cold hands. “And you’re cold. How long have you been sitting here waiting Bones?”

“You were supposed to be home three hours ago.”

“I stopped off for a drink,” James said distractedly, running his thumb over a new scar on Bones’ cheek. He didn’t ask how Bones knew that he’d be home today, much less at a specific time… he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer anyways. “If I’d known you were here waiting, I would have come straight home. You could pick up a phone every now and then you know.”

“You could shut up and warm me up,” Bones said, pulling James in for a kiss.

Kirk grinned, resting his forehead against Bones’. “Or there’s that.”


End file.
